Celene Valmont I
} |name = Celene I |image = CeleneI.png |px = 250px |gender = Female |race = Human |title = Empress of Orlais |family = Prince Reynaud (father) Florian (uncle) Gaspard de Chalons (cousin) |appearances = Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age II }} Celene I is the Empress of Orlais, having succeeded her uncle Florian in 9:20 Dragon. Background Celene Valmont was born in 9:4 Dragon. When she was sixteen, Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, Chapter 3. Grand Duke Gaspard's wife Calienne killed her mother by arranging for "a hunting accident." Her father, Prince Reynaud, killed Calienne in retaliation, and then died himself of "illness" caused by Calienne's poisoned stiletto. After that Celene took the throne. Her ascension is swathed in rumours, with some Orlesians claiming the assassination of her uncle, Emperor Florian, was organized to allow her to take power.Codex entry: Portrait of the Dowager Celene's ascendancy marked a period of intense struggle in the empire, as nobles positioned themselves to overthrow her. Most said Celene was too young and inexperienced to hold power. She hinted at the possibility of marriage to several powerful families, and while ultimately marrying no one, Celene has maintained alliances with families of would-be suitors to hold the throne for herself. An adept player of the Game, the progressive Celene has grown into an amateur scholar and a patron of both education and the arts. She inspired something of a cultural renaissance in the Orlesian Empire, and many call her "the Lioness". Today, there are still many nobles who consider Celene's rule illegitimate. As she grows older and the likelihood of an heir by birth decreases, the movement to replace her grows. She is willing to put historical disputes behind her, and enter into an alliance with Ferelden, though it should be said this alliance would ultimately benefit her. She was a close contact of King Cailan Theirin, and the two of them were united in their stance against the Fifth Blight, with Celene even sending a legion of Chevaliers to aid Ferelden. Celene is in a relationship with an elf named Briala, who is also her handmaiden and spymaster.Tor books Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Trivia * David Gaider revealed that the original plot for Origins included a visit by Celene to Denerim. There it would have been learned that Cailan had planned to divorce Anora in favour of the Empress, and that Teyrn Loghain had discovered this scheme.David Gaider interview. PAX - September 2010. * Celene has a passionate love of tea, particularly Rivaini spice tea, and in fact keeps an enchanted tea pot in her luggage for this purpose.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pgs. 17 and 104. * Celene wears several enchanted items on her person, including a ruby ring that enchants any weapon with flames and a puzzle ring purported to have belonged to The Black Fox.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 168. * During her conversation with Leliana in Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, it is made apparent that Celene has been trained as a bard. Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 22 and 23. Codex entries References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Masked Empire characters Category:Humans Category:Orlesians Category:Orlesian nobility Category:Royalty